The fox and the cat
by Speak to me through blood
Summary: he was a ninja he was a king now he's a fox living with a cat what kind of person would throw a away a kingdom OH THAT'S RIGHT THE NUMBER ONE KNUCKLEHEAD NINJA NARUTO UZUMAKI UP FOR ADOPTION
1. prologe

**hey, guys, it's blood of my soul and this is a fanfiction about naruto going to dxd so yeah tell me what you think and tell me what you think I should change I don't own naruto or high school dxd enjoy this is a prolog begin**

" he's very old he was once a king but times change and so must he so he stepped down from his thrown and so another fox took his place even though he's old he'd still act like a child saying something like "ramen is the food of the gods" or anything else even after everything he's been through he still acts like a child no one knows where he is now but people wonder just where he is...even I wonder just where you are Naruto Uzumaki the true king of monsters...when death come's knocking at your door what will you do wonder? " said a red dragon looking at the human world from the dimensional gap the fox and the cat somewhere in the world a golden-haired fox lays on the lap of a girl with white hair the fox's left eye opens up a grin on its face * a king ha who needs to be a king with all those boring stuff all I need is my pranks ramen and most of all my beloved cat * the fox thought while looking at the white haired girl " you're awake Naruto do you what ramen again " the girl said Naruto just nodded the girl just sighed " why do i even ask " said the girl " speaking of pranks " just after he thought those words a boy with brown hair came through the door words written everywhere on his clothes in red saying " STAY BACK IT'S PREVZILLA " " WHO DID THIS ?" asked the brown haired boy with a angry tone the fox just smirked reason one because the boy would never know and two he was holding a laugh in " this is the life " thought Naruto

 **and so begins the story so tell me what you think and thanks for reading**


	2. chapter 1

hey yeah so, I don't own naruto or high school dxd and if I did, I would make a manga anime with them being the couple

" so you what to go out with me? " said koneko

" yes I was really lucky I summoned you ya know anyway will you please please go out with me? " said a teenager with blonde hair three whisker marks wearing a blue hoodie with an orange shirt and blue pants black shoes with red laces

koneko thought about it for a second " what did you say your name was again? " said koneko

" Kurama, " said the blonde

" well okay Kurama-san I accept your request, " said koneko

" YES um I mean yeah great whatever, " Kurama said blushing

" well were are we going? " said koneko after a while of waiting

" huh oh right sorry umm let's go to a candy shop ok? " said Kurama koneko just nodded while thinking about something then they started walking

" Kurama is this your first time on a date? " said koneko

" you got me this my first date but I was really lucky I saw you "

" you sound like you know me Kurama-san, " said koneko

" Ummm yeah I saw you at this school I'm actually going there tommorw, " Kurama said with a big smile

" were here Kurama-san, " said koneko

" oh ok anyway what do you what "

" chocolate please, " said koneko

" ok um hello there can I get a one chocolate bar and gum please, " said Kurama

" sure, " said the store owner a while later after they paid for the candy they sat on a bench

" so um koneko-chan how are you liking it so far "

" it's going just fine Kurama-kun, " said koneko with a smile

" GREAT um I mean great.," said Kurama with a wide grin after a while, it was time to go back even if koneko hated it she had to go

" it was great meeting you Kurama-kun but I'm afraid it's time for me to go, " said koneko Kurama looked sad for a moment ' and it was going so well ' thought Kurama soon after he had a smile on his face

" this was great no wonderful thank you koneko-chan " just when he said that a magic circle appeared under her she blushed at his words and just before she disappeared he kissed her on the lips as well as her blush increasing

thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 2

i don't own naruto or high school dxd

all the orc club members were outside a room banging on the door screaming

" koneko-chan whats wrong? " yelld rias with akeno kiba asia behind her

" it's okay to come out koneko-chan " said akeno

" please come out koneko-san " asked asia then issei walked up to them

" please come out koneko-sempai " asked kiba

" hey whats up? " asked issei

" koneko-chan won't come out of her room " said rias

" can i help? " asked issei everyone looking at him

" yes as they say the more the merrier " asked akeno

" koneko-san please open the door? " asked issei

while they were all yelling koneko was laying on her bed thinking about what happend the day before

*flash back*

kurama kissed koneko on the cheek before she was gone the moment koneko entered the orc club room and she ran home all the orc were wondering what could have caused the change in koneko and the next thing koneko knows is that the next morning everyone is banging her door

*flash back end*

" why did he kiss me on the cheek we had just met he even had the guts to steal my first kiss " while koneko was thinking about kurama hile that was ga certain fox entred her room Naruto just walked up to her and nuged her koneko then notice now that she saw Naruto she started to wonder were he was she didn't see him when she came home so where was he?

" hello Naruto were where you? " koneko asked Naruto just looked at her " ok this there anything you want? " asked koneko again Naruto looked at her then looked at the door " you what me to let them in? " Naruto just nodded " are you sure " asked the white haird girl Naruto just looked at her with eyes that said please " uhhh o-k " Naruto had beed acting strange these past few days koneko was confused she was sure he was just a fox he shouldent be able to understand her she just sighed and looked at him for one more time then walked over to the door and opend it and rias just looked at her worried

" koneko-chan whats wrong are you ok what happend? " questions after questions were asked and as soon as they stoped koneko opend her mouth and spoke with a bright red blush on her cheeks

" i got kissed " said koneko

" well i don't see why you were WAIT WHAT WHATS HIS NAME WAS HE HANDSOME DID YOU KISS HIM BACK HOW DID YOU TWO MEET WHEN CAN WE MEET HIM? " again questions just rolled in like koneko was a box full of presents just waiting to be opend and may i add a bright red present brighter then rias hair

" h-his name i-is k-ku-kur-kurama and h-he is h-handsome i-i diden't k-k-k-kiss him back and h-he is the o-one w-who summ-summond m-m-me a-a-and i-i do-don't k-know" koenko said now looking even brighter then before

" do you know when you will see him again? " said rias now much calmer

" a-at ku+kuoh a-a-ac-aca-academy to-tommrow " said the stuttering girl

" WE MUST MEET HIM " shouted rias koneko just shut the door and locked it

" what have i done " asked koneko she then went to bed pulled the covers over herself and said " good night Naruto"

" good night koneko-chan " thought Naruto still awake

 **so tell me what you think is it longer is it okay good thanks for reading**


End file.
